My Angel
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Ianto Jones has found his angel, and will make sure he doesnt lose him. Bit of fluff. Please review x


**AN: This song makes me think of Ianto. On a bit of Beyonce songfic fest at the moment aren't I? This has been in my head for a few days, so I thought I'd get it down before the song sent me crazy. Please review x**

Ianto Jones smiled. It was a little after 3 in the morning, he was wide-awake, he was due in work in a few hours, and he hadn't slept a wink all night. But he was smiling because he was happy. He'd never felt happier than he did at that moment. Ianto was sat on the window seat in his bedroom, a gentle smile on his face, a cup of coffee in his hands, and a man in his bed. Jack was fast asleep. Ianto's smile turned into a grin. Jack was the love of his life. He was his life. His angel. All that time Ianto had spent, guarding his life, guarding his heart, building his defences, and Captain Jack Harkness had strode into his world, and knocked them all down.

Remember those walls I built

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

They'd taken a long time to get to this point. Ianto knew he was as much to blame as Jack was. He never expected to meet someone like Jack, and when he did, and when he felt himself falling for him, he'd panicked. Jack wasn't what he'd had in mind for his life, for his love, for his heart. He was dangerous, he was different, and he was about as far from the image of the love of his life as you could get, but he was all Ianto wanted. He was all Ianto needed. Now they were together, Ianto couldn't imagine his life spent with anyone else. Jack had consumed his world, and Ianto wouldn't have it any other way.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

After losing Lisa, Ianto had never expected to feel this way again. He never expected to find anyone to love again. To him though the word love didn't come close to describing how he felt about Jack. He had saved him, rescued him from his despairs, brought him back to life when he thought all hope was lost. Jack had turned his world upside down, and Ianto hadn't even seen it coming. One day he was Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto's boss. Then suddenly he was Jack, lover and confidant. Before long he was just Jack, everything. He was everything to Ianto, and he knew that he was everything to Jack. He could see it every time the older man looked at him.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**The risk that I'm taking**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

"You're staring." Jack murmured with his eyes still closed.

Ianto laughed. "How can you tell?" He asked.

"I can feel it… I can feel you. Now get back in bed… I miss you." Jack opened his eyes as he spoke.

Ianto smiled. "I'm all awake. I didn't want to disturb you." He said.

Jack sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as they focused on the Welshman in the dark. "You okay?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "Just awake. Thinking."

"About?" Jack asked.

"You. Always you." Ianto said softly.

Jack smiled. "And?"

"And I love you."

Jack's smile became a grin. "I love you too. Now get back in here." He said pulling the duvet back.

Ianto put his coffee mug down on the window seat and crossed the room, slipping back into bed with Jack. The older man immediately sliding close, pulling him into his embrace.

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" Ianto whispered.

"Says the man who left me alone in bed." Jack murmured as he began to drift back to sleep.

Ianto laughed softly. "Promise me?" He whispered again.

"I'm going nowhere Ianto… I swear… now sleep." Jack's breathing changed and Ianto knew he was asleep.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**Halo, halo**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

Ianto had found his angel, and he was going to make sure he never let him go.


End file.
